


Sleepy Cuddles

by Jathis



Series: Hux's Little Brother Techie [16]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Comfort, Crossover, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6474832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Techie has a nightmare and looks for help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rudbeckia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/gifts).



Mitaka was woken up from a deep sleep by the sound of someone knocking rapidly on his door. He sat up sharply, blinking as he waited for his brain to catch up with him. The knocking continued and he groaned, slipping out of bed and approaching the door, his eyes still closed as he pressed the door to open it. "Hm?"

"I had a bad dream..."

He shook his head to clear it, opening his eyes to get a look at the nervous looking man standing before him. Techie's hair was out of its ponytail, wild looking as it hung down, barely touching his shoulders as he wrung his hands. "Techie?" he asked.

"We have the same morning shift together; can I sleep with you?" Techie hopefully asked. "I won't make any noise or anything," he quickly added.

"What about the General?"

Techie wrinkled his nose and shook his head. "He thinks he's clever and no one noticed he slipped into Ren's bedroom for the night."

Mitaka couldn't help but laugh, stepping back to let Techie come inside. "I thought so..." he mumbled. "You can get in first."

"Thanks!" The younger Hux smiled as he climbed into Mitaka's bed, lying on his side as he waited for the other to climb in after him. He sat up, letting Mitaka get comfortable and stretch out his arm before lying down, humming happily as he rested his head on Mitaka's shoulder, letting the other hug him close for warmth under the blanket. "Good night," he hummed.

"Good night," Mitaka mumbled.

The two slept peacefully in Mitaka's bed for the rest of the night, pressed close together. They slept so deeply that neither heard when the door opened two hours before they were to wake, seen by the General in each other's arms before he shut the door and stormed away.


End file.
